Crash
by KeepsOnWriting
Summary: Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan get trapped in an elevator while the rest of the team tries to track down a shooter in the heart of the BAU.
1. Prologue

"Just stay away from me," Emily Prentiss yelled across the small space. It closed around her faster and faster until her breath came in quick gasps. The figure approached her slowly.

"Emily," came the soothing voice of Derek Morgan; "I was never". He didn't finish the thought as the lights flickered while the room dropped another foot.

"Just stay the hell away from me!" Emily yelled as the elevator began to drop, but unlike the others, this time, they didn't stop.


	2. Chapter 1 Emily

Emily

I never met the girl that was standing in Hotch's office but buzz around the room was that her name was Elle Greenaway. She looked pretty enough but I didn't understand what the fuss was all about.

"Never thought you'd see her in here again" JJ Jareau commented to Dr. Spencer Reid. Reid shook his head while the rest of the team watched the girl throw her hands up in the air. I didn't understand why everyone was looking at her but I didn't really care. She was probably someone whose case was lost and shows up from time to time just to get attention.

"She was shot" someone murmured behind me.

I turned around quickly and saw Derek Morgan just inches away from me. My breath caught. I didn't understand why his presence sent my heart racing a million miles a minute but he always made it happen.

"What" I asked him, still slightly dazed.

"She was shot." Morgan repeated

Well that wasn't too bad. People get hurt all the time and returned just days later. Emily herself had done so on a few occasions.

"Her ability to continue work as a profiler was questioned by Hotch and Gideon after she shot a man for 'self-defense'. She turned her badge and her gun over to Hotch, declaring that it was not an admission of guilt. She then walked out of the BAU and hasn't been seen since."

"Except for today" JJ finished. "I wonder what's up"

"She's asking Hotch to take on a case she's been working on" Reid replied not looking up from the newspaper.

The whole room looked at him and when he looked up, he blushed for being put on the spot.

"How do you know these things?" asked the incredulous Morgan.

"I read the paper" he said as he handed over a part of the newspaper.

Reid was right of course. The article explained how a rapist is on the lose.

"I'm not surprised she's on this case" Morgan said, reading the paper intently.

I looked up to ask him why but he was staring at the article intently. Elle opened the door a few minutes later, shaking hands with Hotch with a grin on her face.

"I'll have the information on your desk by tonight." she promised.

As she faced the room, everyone went back to their work but she had that knowing smile. She looked at me and nodded once like we were friends. That was, until I looked over at Morgan and saw him return the gesture.

I turned to my computer hotly and turned it on. They were just co-workers I told myself, but I was never really good at lying to myself. I saw the look on her face… and on his.


	3. Chapter 2 Andrew

Andrew

Mike Compass was getting crazier and crazier about what was about to happen. Sure, I was the one about to run into the BAU with guns but it wasn't like I had anything to lose. Three months ago the agents came and took away the only love of my life. She was absolutely innocent, but they twisted evidence to look like she murdered that man. The only reason why I was even friends with Mike was to give those BAU agents a piece of their own medicine.

"So you do remember the drill right?" Mike asked me.

I rolled my eyes. It was what we have been planning for months now. Mike would go on his shift as security guard. His brother Nick, who does the item checks, would just turn his eye away from the gun hidden in my briefcase. It wasn't anything special. It was a 9mm Browning pistol, but I would make my statement.

"Yea" I said "It's not easy to forget."

He nods his head and walks into the BAU building. I was suppose to wait twenty minutes before I was to walk into the building. I didn't want to wait outside the building so I did a little jay walking and found myself at a café a little ways down the street. I took a seat and set down my briefcase carefully. I wasn't an idiot who left the gun loaded, yet, I was still afraid something might happen to it.

My hands were shaking and I felt perspiration on my neck. I looked down at my watch. Fifteen minutes. God, time was going by slow. I just wanted to get this day over with. I would cause a shooting and then the two guards by the door would be "two slow" to catch me. I would run to the stairs and out to the garage where I would jump into Nick's car. I would wait the rest of the day in there.

"Going to rob a bank?" a girl's voice asked.

I jumped about a mile out of my chair.

"Excuse me?"

She laughs. "You didn't answer me. I needed to get your attention somehow."

I looked at her blankly.

"Your order?"

Oh, that's what she's talking about.

"Oh, ummm, a small coffee please"

She scribbles my order down on her pad and then she walks away.

She scared the hell out of me. I thought she was some cop or something. I look down at my watch. Only two minutes went by.

I look back at the window and stare at all the people passing by. I glare at all the happy couples and families. Why do they have a right to be happy when I can't? They get to go along with their lives while mine was taken away from me in days. It just wasn't fair!

I stood up and place a five on the table and walked away with my coffee. I just couldn't wait anymore. It was all too much for me to take. Those agents were going to pay for what they did to me and my love.


	4. Chapter 3 Derek

Derek

As I waited in the security line to get into the BAU I began to think of the case. I couldn't believe Elle was back. Well, not back exactly, but it was close enough. I haven't seen or heard from her in awhile. Sure, I kind of had a crush on her, but that's not the case anymore. See, there's this one girl that my heart beats for, but it's not like I can tell her. She's more of the single type and I've never seen a move toward me. Sure, I can have fantasies about her kissing me, but they are just fantasies. Reid says I should just tell her, but what does he know? He's still a kid; then again, he has a point. I could tell her and get it over with. Be rejected and then get over it. However, what if she didn't reject me. I shake my head. That was never going to happen. Who would have ever thought that Derek Morgan was head of heels for a girl that didn't share the emotions back?

"Derek?"

The voice came from behind me and I turned. There was Elle standing there. It had been three days since she showed up and for the three days, I was avoiding her. But here we were, both waiting inline to go through security.

"Elle" I say and turn around. I'm next in line. The conversation won't last long. I don't want it to.

"We got a tip a few minutes ago. I really think we'll catch this guy."

I nod.

"Yea, that would be great."

I caught the frown on her face. Sometimes I'm an idiot.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"What?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Don't play dumb Derek; I know you've been avoiding me for the past three days."

I looked at her guiltily.

"Elle, it's not like th…"

"Sir?"

I was cut off by the guard. I hurriedly dropped off my gun and badge and walked through the metal detector. Nothing beeped, and I checked out. I grabbed my stuff and hurried away from Elle. I couldn't talk to her. I was being a coward, I know, but there were just times were you don't talk to girls like Elle. I pressed the elevator button.

"You can't just get away from me Derek, we need to talk."

We did talk.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you. I know I should have called you a while ago, but it's so tough."

She left me to hang. I guess she forgot that detail.

"I get it Elle, but"

"But I still care for you Derek. I would like us to start over"

A million thoughts went into my mind at that second. I wasn't a weak man, but Elle really hurt me. We went out a little after she left the BAU, but things happen and she left. Well, it was more like she didn't show up for a date because she was seeing someone else. I don't know why it hurt so much, and I don't know why it took so long to get over it, but I've moved on. I even learned to love someone again, but this time, I was being extremely careful of it. I don't scare when a maniac puts a gun into my face, but to get hurt like that again, I couldn't handle it.

That's when I saw Emily walk by briskly. My first thought was to act like I didn't even see her, but then I realized she probably heard what Elle said. If there was a time to tell her, it would be now, to tell her nothing was happening between Elle and I.

"Hey Emily, wait up."  
I gave Elle an apologized smile and then headed over to Emily, who didn't stop when I called her. I ran a few steps and caught up with her. She was red in the face with a glaze to her eyes. She pushed the elevator button.

"Hey, you ok."

She looks at me and nods her head yes. Could she tell that I knew she was lying?

The doors opened and she walked in quickly hitting the close button before I was even in.

"Hey" I put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you need to talk, I'm here."

Three things happened in that moment. First, she smiled at me. Second, there was a gun shot. Third, Emily screamed.


End file.
